


猫

by hydrviolence



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Cat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Dmitri/Jopling可能还有点Gustave/Dmitri的暗示……搞不好还有点Jopling/Kovacs的暗示……





	猫

猫挺好的。  
摸着手感不错，尤其是长毛的，暖烘烘。冷天儿拿来暖脚刚好，暖肚子也不错，乔普林先生这么想着，抬手把科瓦奇的猫扔出窗外。那是只灰猫，跌成了猫饼，或一张猫毯。他想，猫挺好的。  
坐进车里，听完雇主交代的新活儿，乔普林先生点点头，解开前襟扣子，拿出酒瓶，拧开盖。酒灌进喉咙时，他听见雇主说：“你想要什么额外的奖赏？”  
口气未免有些……跃跃欲试。该用这个词吗？乔普林先生心想。暗示和诱导的意味有点明显。他清了一下喉咙，拧上盖子，把酒瓶放进口袋，扣好前襟扣子。不需要额外的酒。酒适量即可，多喝无益。 不必再有一副指虎，他是个怀旧的人。新大衣可以考虑，紫色里子的。或者，一双新靴子？  
“猫。”乔普林先生说，把手放在膝盖上。  
“猫？”  
“我要一只猫。”

 

于是，乔普林得到了一只猫。  
德米特里买来的。如果选购的是属于自己的猫，德米特里会首先考虑血统。但既然是乔普林想要一只猫，猫的主人会是乔普林，血统就无关紧要、不值一提。德米特里一开始相中的是一只毛皮水光油滑的黑猫，它眼中的光既是煤炭里冒出的火星也是黑色郁金香上挂的露珠，它微微张开嘴向他哈气，露出丝绒般的粉色口腔和匕首似的白色尖牙，柔软和锋利是非常有趣的搭配。它让德米特里想到乔普林，送给乔普林一只乔普林猫。  
他作罢了。猫会是乔普林的，不是他的。他知道乔普林想要拥有的应该是一只与他爱抚过的猫相像的猫，即与科瓦奇的那只不幸被摔死的猫近似的猫，长毛、柔软、乖巧好抱。黑猫的毛太短了。最终被选中的是一只长毛猫，将它抱进怀里坐进汽车后五分钟后，德米特里体会到了猫与生俱来的神秘魅力。它的毛柔得像流水令人心醉，又纠结着让人心烦；它的身体摊在他怀里是软的，用手压下去抚摸却会感到里面坚硬而固执的骨头；它是光滑的，可爪子尖和悠闲打哈欠露出的牙尖锐、锋利；它应该是很轻的，一只猫而已，轻得像羽毛；但它坠在他的臂弯里沉得要将他坠入地下和黑暗。它充满了矛盾，令人欲罢不能。

 

乔普林先生低头看着门口的手指，一、二、三、四。  
科瓦奇自有妙处，只是最后一刻才展现，乔普林先生想。他喜欢科瓦奇躺在石棺里的样子。眼镜推到额头，双手交叠在胸前，缺手指的大豁口像个微妙的笑话。  
乔普林先生俯身捡起手指，一、二、三、四，包进手帕，塞进口袋。  
拎起靴子，关上美术馆的门。

 

可惜乔普林没有那么喜欢他的猫。  
乔普林想抱它的时候就抱它，想摸它的时候就摸它，其他时候把它扔在一边不管不顾，从来不照料猫。德米特里感到愤愤。不过，话说回来，为什么他要在乎乔普林的猫？猫是乔普林的。但是，买猫的钱是他德米特里·德高夫·昂·塔克西丝的。  
“我还得吩咐仆人伺候你的猫。”德米特里抱怨，“给它喂食、喂水、打扫粪便。”  
“你不高兴，就把它扔出去。”乔普林指指背后的窗户。  
德米特里把蹭到他脚边的猫抱起来，安置在膝盖上。他垂着眉毛和胡子，一脸丧气地看看窗口，还是没能把猫扔出去。“它叫什么名字？”  
“什么？”  
“你给你的猫起了个什么名字？”  
“我不给猫起名字。”  
“为什么你要一只猫？你根本不喜欢猫。”  
“猫可以用来暖脚。还可以扔起来再接住，或者不接。”  
德米特里烦躁起来。“给它起个名字。”他点起烟来。  
“如果要名字，你起。”  
“我既没有时间，也没有心情，更没有足够的脑细胞、精神和精力给属于你的猫起名字。”  
乔普林抬头看了德米特里一眼，又低头擦拭匕首。  
“好吧。”烟令德米特里的心情稍微改善，“我给它起个名字，就叫‘乔普林的猫’吧。”

 

猫挺好的。  
可以扔起来，接住，或者不接。  
乔普林先生掉下去的瞬间想到科瓦奇的猫。不滑稽，也不悲伤。  
它跌死了，乔普林先生想。  
砰——

 

“你怎么知道古斯塔夫是同性恋？”乔普林问。  
那是很久——也许没那么久，以前。当时他们在床上，德米特里觉得这个问题实在不太好回答，也不太方便回答。首先因为涉及太多的细节，细细讲起不仅太费时间而且很难选择该从哪里开始，还有突兀得令人以为是低劣小说情节的转折。其次，这个问题涉及隐私，包括古斯塔夫的隐私，应该先取得古斯塔夫的同意再回答。当然，重点是他们在床上。所以，德米特里回答：“他不是同性恋，是双性恋。”  
“那你怎么知道古斯塔夫对同性有兴趣？”乔普林还在问。  
德米特里不太明白的是：乔普林为什么对这个问题有兴趣。也许是心血来潮，也许是感到无聊。乔普林的背微微拱起，像一只准备捕猎或是正在生气的猫，他皮肤灰白，其下隐约可以看到的肋骨是一扇关起的门，顺理成章脊椎是门的缝隙。德米特里把手放在这“缝隙”上，用指尖轻轻按压、摩擦着一节节的椎骨，它们和“缝隙”有多么不同，完全相反。乔普林的双臂交叠着，压在枕头上，骨节粗大的手上仍然戴着指虎。  
“为什么你在床上还要戴指虎？”德米特里问。堵截一个问题的最好方法是推出另一个问题。  
乔普林哼了一声，没回答。  
没关系，反正乔普林不会用手，从来不用手。乔普林做其他的，比如在他的手指上磨自己的尖牙，就像猫在闹着玩时把主人的手指困在自己的牙间。

 

乔普林先生的猫挺长命。  
主人的雇主逃走时带着它。  
这猫活了二十五岁，寿终正寝。

 

完


End file.
